


Love Teasing

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, GeunYuno, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a simple search for her husband turns into Yun-Ho mischievously putting him in an awkward confession situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Teasing

The echoes of laughs, murmurs, and chatter filled the hall as guests mingled and passed in the court to and fro. Patches of fur patched onto people filled Yun-Ho’s vision as she skimmed the room for her lord husband. With so much clouding her vision and not a loud peep from the one she knew among the sea of voices, she switched to searching for her dear friend and king.

With no such luck there, she searched for General Ju-doh, who Lord Geun-Tae surely would be with. Alas, she did manage to spot him against a wall, though there was no sign of her husband. Just as she sighed and halfway flipped around to continue her search, she heard the grumpy man shout and a holler of laughter echo from the same spot. Her eyes widened and brightened as she finally found the person she was searching for making his way toward the general.

She scuttled across the floor and was about to call him but paused as she saw that not only were General Ju-doh and Lord Geun-Tae there, but also General Jun-Gi and General Kyo-Ga. She shrank back, knowing this wasn’t her place. She pouted and turned around, something she figured she should have done moments ago. Perhaps she could find a gossip circle to join amongst the ladies.

Her swift turn was met with white, thick fabric and a light, surprised grunt. A gasp from the side escaped a guest, and she jerked up to see which honorable guest she bumped into. To her relief, it was just the king. It was amazing, really, that she was able to brush it off, considering it was the king of all people. They had exchanged letters back and forth for months, and anyone who didn’t know the king personally would have deemed it scandalous. Perhaps they still did, but she knew better, and so did the king.

The king, glancing toward the scene she had witnessed, smiled and leaned down whispering, “Why don’t you go claim your husband?”

Yun-Ho felt her face flush as she insisted that he was certainly busy with his business and she couldn’t intrude.

“Hm,” the king pouted, “I know my birthday is official business, but it looks like they’re just talking to me. Go on.”

With a nudge and a small wave, Yun-Ho’s confidence perked up and she scuttled on toward the group of tall, older men.

Geun-Tae at once noticed her and grinned. He gestured for her to come closer and went to her side, standing in front of the others who had curious looks on their faces.

“Hey Greenhorn, you still haven’t met my wife, have you?”

Yun-Ho let out a small gasp as the man addressed clicked his tongue. Did her lord husband just call Kan Su-jin’s oldest son a “greenhorn”? How adorable.

The long-fringed man cleared his throat and formally introduced himself as the newest appointed Fire general. He seemed upstanding, honest, and disciplined enough to lead the tribe into a new age. She knew his father didn’t enjoy her Yunho tea, but perhaps she would try to get him accustomed to the taste later. She grinned from ear to ear imagining it.

“So,” Geun-Tae began, “is there something you needed?”

Yun-Ho paused for a second as she skimmed through the group again. She was worried that her lord husband was bored silly with himself, but it turned out he had something to do after all. Smiling, she shook her head.

“No. I just wanted to say I love you, that’s all.”

Geun-Tae scratched his head and raised a brow. “You sure?”

Yun-Ho put a finger to her lips and hummed before a light went off in her head. She turned and caught a glance of the king, who had a big, crooked smile. Her cheeks lifted as her eyes narrowed mischievously.

“No. Now I want you to say it.”

Geun-Tae was taken aback and lifted his hands. “Wha-! Say what?!”

“Say it,” she sang cheerfully.

Geun-Tae glanced at the group. Kyo-Ga didn’t seem to have a clue, but the other two stared at him.

“What? You can’t say something as simple as that upon request? How boorish.” Jun-Gi commented.

Sighing heavily, Geun-Tae quickly blurted,”Iloveyou, okay?”

“Slower.”

“I love you.”

“With more passion.”

“I love you!” he bellowed.

“Now softer,” she whispered.

“Are you serious?”

Yun-Ho saw Ju-doh glance up and scowl. Turning around, she saw the king holding his stomach with his head held low with his upper body trembling lightly. Her grin curved, as if she were a partner in crime alongside the king, and leaned against her embarrassed lord.

“Say it like you did the first time.”

“I can’t remember that!”

She sneaked a peak at his face and saw a distinct red tint overcoming him.

“It was in the garden in late spring, remember?” She began trailing circles across his clothed chest and puckered her lips as she continued. “You plucked that beautiful yellow flower just for me and as I hesitated to take it, you confessed. Oh, how shameful of you, Lord Geun-Tae! Have you truly forgotten?” she exaggerated her disappointment, making sure she had fun in this entertaining rouse.

“I-ey-uh-AH!” Geun-Tae exclaimed as he saw the other three roll their eyes.

“Do kindly take it to a different room, Geun-Tae,” Jun-Gi said as he spotted a noble he knew and excused himself.

Kyo-Ga was too flustered to even utter a respectable excuse and simply power walked in the direction of a snack table. Ju-doh marched toward the king, who was nearly on the floor in tears but soon stood and began quickly walking away through the crowd of guests behind him.

Yun-Ho giggled and gave her husband back his space. “Happy birthday, Your Majesty~” she chimed.

“So you were just teasing me for sport, huh?” Geun-Tae said with a disappointing tone.

Yun-Ho took him by the hand and led the way through more crowds of guests before arriving in an empty hall. Before her could ask her what she was up to then, she pulled his face close to hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed it softly, though a softened look filled his eyes.

“I love you, Yun-Ho.”

“I love you, Lord Geun-Tae.”

“I love you. Now don’t say it again or we’ll be at this forever.”

Ringing her arm around his, they went back into the crowded court.


End file.
